The Joining
SUMMARY TBA DETAILED PLOT TBA Part 1- Faith TBAL (Introduction; Exposition; World Building; Isaac Introduce; Markus takes elder seat temporarily so Isabelle can go find other Chosen Ones) Part 2 TBAL (To Canada, Golem Crafter to bring Stormo back, New Partner of Beck, Introduction of The Beacon Part 3 TBAL (Isabelle Solo-Quest to find own Golem; Beck investigates this Beacon, reveal of villainy & escape) Part 4 TBAL (Isabelle & Beck go back to Earth to try and recruit Chosen Ones before the Beacon can. Recruits Katrina, influences Cole, has to fight Electric & Air Chosen Ones, and finally is brutally defeated by Abi.) Part 5 TBAL (Training and Mastery of own powers post defeat, finding each elemental outcast, learning of Isaac Fate) Part 6 TBAL (Undercover in Dark-Lands of Realm, Gladiatorial Ice Arena, Debut of Corrupted-Isaac; New Death of Stormo; Isabelle Cheats in Fight, Kidnaps Isaac; Entire Realm is thrown into disarray and political turmoil) Part 7 TBAL (Journeying through America to find the newly realized Chosen One’s of Light & Dark, for they are needed to undo the programing done to Isaac; Finds them to be just kids, brothers separated at birth; Light turns out to be a major dick, already influenced to the sinister side of Light by The Beacon; They recruit the Dark Chosen One from a terrible home life, and he’s really a good kid who tries to do right, despite anger issues; Setting up a now slightly older Isabelle & Beck to lead this new generation of Kinetics to try and save their Realm, which was thrown to the brink of war between Light & Dark Factions because of Isabelle’s selfishness with Isaac) Part 8 TBAL (Training Dark while on the run from the Kinetics of both sides because Beacon is framing them as traitorous turncoats to Dark-side, and the Dark knows that the team is only on their own side at this point. Romantic triangle sub-plots with Isabelle, Beck, and Isaac. Isabelle & Beck almost seen as the mom & dad of the group. They are slowly & secretly trying to recruit more people to stage a revolution against both Light & Dark, to bring a peace between all Elemental Tribes back to the Realm. End with DARK CHOSEN ONE being tricked into kidnapping by manipulation from his long-separated brother, The Chosen One of Light, who is under the thumb of The Beacon. Ends with massive Despair Event Horizon as Dark & Light Chosen One’s are seemingly absorbed by The Beacon, who becomes nigh-all-powerful, and is seen as The Second Coming of their ‘God’, “He Who Shall”; Somewhat sweet note of this horrible event being what it takes to break Isaac’s programming, so he is all in on their side again) Part 9 TBAL (While the Realm prepares the ceremonies to crown The Beacon as their new Ruler of all, The Team (Isabelle, Beck, Isaac, ICE, WATER, Stormo, EARTH GOLEM GOLEM, WATER GOLEM, ICE GOLEM ) escape to Earth from the full-on search for them by both Light-Faction & Dark-Faction forces manipulated by Beacon, even former friends and allies. They can’t get help from seemingly anyone, and no one will believe them about The Beacon’s true nature, so, they try to find the origins of The Beacon, AKA the scientists who bred him. Eventually, they find an age-halted Nazi scientist who claimed to have “Sculpted” the Beacon for greatness. They fight, and discover the true nature, that the Nazi scientist was actually a strange golem not made from any element, but from their own minds and memories. They then quickly discover the truth: The 11th Chosen One, the proper descendent of “He Who Shall”, The Only Living Kinetic of Mind, ____, a dying man who just wanted to bring a proper son into the world to continue his legacy. But when the Beacon was created instead, he was horrified. He wants to do right by his Realm again, as well as his Great Grand-Father (The Original “He Who Shall”) and he wants to undo the Factions of Light & Dark, and instead make each Elemental Tribe Believe in their own Faction instead, serving themselves instead of some over-arching rulers. Not only this, but he reveals that Beacon didn’t absorb the brothers of Light & Dark, but he simply teleported them at the last second and gave Beacon just the smallest fraction of his own power to make him think that he did. Setting up the big Finale Revolution, as ___ says that he can unlock their fullest potential.) Part 10 - The Revolution TBAL (The Revolution finally begins at the Beacons ceremony, with the sudden emergence of the fully realized Team (Isabelle, Beck, Isaac, ICE, WATER, LIGHT, DARK, other allies). Big battles at the ceremony, world see’s that Light & Dark didn’t die tragically at hands of Team, undermining Beacon’s authority. Big battles, friend against friend, people of the same element fighting one another, complete chaos all around. During battle, even the Chosen One’s from outside the Team realize the horrors of Beacon and start to reluctantly turncoat to the Teams side. The battle comes to a quiet end with people asking what they’re even doing anymore, fighting their own brothers and sisters pointlessly, just to serve some faction loyalty. They even realize that the Chosen One’s are even on the same side for the first side in millennia, so why shouldn’t they be. The almost anti-climactic ending to the battle is culminated by a major speech from Isabelle (an adult by this point), claiming that they never truly needed some faction to guide their doings or their morality, all they need is their own tribes, their own families, to bring peace. They don’t need two opposing ideologies to rule over their lives, Light or Darkness. Her speech is undercut suddenly by a sneak attack by a crazed Beacon, agreeing that the Kinetics don’t need to serve the factions of Light or Dark, only serving Himself, after fatally wounding Isabelle. The entire Realm seemingly unites against The Beacon, and they use their collective powers, as well as the Elders using their full powers for the first time in centuries, all uniting in banishing The Beacon to Earth as an Outcast. Isabelle is dying, when Beck and Isaac remembers what ___ said. All 9 of the other Chosen One’s take hands and unite their powers as one, each of them giving a piece of their life essence in order to save Isabelle from the brink. She returns to life, and the day is saved. The Elders acknowledge the beauty of sacrifice and the ideologies of these children, that there is no such thing as the perfect rulers (Cemented by the fact that the sacrifice led each of the Chosen ones to only be 9/10 of what they used to be), and they finally admit that they are proud to pass on their titles. Back on Earth, The Beacon is banished as an Outcast, and he swears vengeance upon the Realm, and he promises that he will hunt down every single Kinetic on Earth, realized/unrealized, young/old, no matter who they are, and he will absorb them until he has the power to tear the Realm in two. The speech is undercut by the approach of ___, saying that it is time to return home, bringing the already broken-down Beacon to tears, before he willingly goes to embrace his ‘Father’, before being absorbed into him. Finally, ___ dies in peace, knowing that he didn’t need a single descendant to prolong the lineage of the Mind Tribe or of “He Who Shall”, because he realized that the Chosen One’s together all make up “They Who Shall”. Epilogue, Credits, End CHARACTERS * Isabelle * Isaac * The Beacon * Stormo * Markus Johnson * Abi * Hon * Cole * Katrina * Beck CLANS Earth Clan * Chosen One: Isabelle * Elder: * Country: Italy, Europe * Representative: The Crystal Miner * Other Members: ** Markus Johnson * Golem: Regigigas * Domain: * Allegiance: Rest of Earth Clan is Shadow Aligned, Isabelle is Light-Aligned. * OTHER ITEMS ** Mounts: Cerodon Yearling; Minotaur; Basilisk; Cockatrice; ** Weapons: Twin Clubs (Melee); Stone Scythe (Blade); Handheld Chained Wrecking-Ball (Specialty); Ground Splicer (Whip); ** Abilities: Fire Clan * Chosen One: Abi * Elder: * Country: Indonesia, Asia (Southeast) * Representative: The Weapon Forger / Henry * Other Members: * Golem: Gemini * Domain: * Allegiance: Shadow Aligned * OTHER ITEMS ** Mounts: Chimera (Land Mount); Phoenix (Air Mount); ** Weapons: Flaming Sickle (Blade); Searing Whiplash (Whip); ** Abilities: Water Clan * Chosen One: Katrina * Elder: * Country: Tahiti, Oceania * Representative: The Doctor / Jessica * Other Members: * Golem: * Domain: * Allegiance: Neutral; Turned to Light Aligned * OTHER ITEMS ** Mounts: Sirens; Mermaids; Sea Spirits; Sea Monster; ** Weapons: Wake Thrasher (Whip); ** Abilities: Air Clan * Chosen One: * Elder: * Country: London, Europe / China, Asia * Representative: The Creature Tamer * Other Members: ** Liam (Vigil) * Golem: * Domain: * Allegiance: Shadow Aligned * OTHER ITEMS ** Mounts: Griffin (Land Mount); Harpy; Tempests; ** Weapons: ** Abilities: Flight; Super Wind Dash; Sonic Clap; Nature Clan * Chosen One: Beck * Elder: * Country: Canada, North America * Representative: The Golem Crafter * Other Members: * Golem: * Domain: * Allegiance: Light Aligned * OTHER ITEMS ** Mounts: Satyr; Centaur; ** Weapons: Vine Whip (Whip); ** Abilities: Tree Summon; Leaf Storm; Ice Clan * Chosen One: * Elder: * Country: Russia, Eurasia * Representative: The Fighting Sensei * Other Members: * Golem: * Domain: The Arena * Allegiance: Shadow Aligned, Undercover Turned to Light Aligned * OTHER ITEMS ** Mounts: ** Weapons: ** Abilities: Freezing Touch; Ice Ramp Glide; Blizzard Dash; Electric Clan * Chosen One: Hon * Elder: * Country: Japan, Asia * Representative: The Tome Writer * Other Members: * Golem: * Domain: * Allegiance: Shadow Aligned * OTHER ITEMS ** Mounts: ** Weapons: Chained Mini-Scythes (Specialty); EMP Rifle (Firearm); Wire Whip (Whip); ** Abilities: Weather ClanWeather Clan * Chosen One: Isaac * Elder: * Country: France, Europe * Representative: The Endless Librarian / Catherine * Other Members: * Golem: Stormo * Domain: * Allegiance: Light Aligned, Turned Shadow Aligned, Reformed by end to Light Aligned. * OTHER ITEMS ** Mounts: ** Weapons: Mjolnir; ** Abilities: Lightning Palms; Thunder Clap; Cloud Draw; Light Clan * Chosen One: * Elder: * Country: United States Of America, North America * Representative: The Light Keeper * Other Members: ** The Beacon * Golem: * Domain: * Allegiance: Light Aligned * OTHER ITEMS ** Mounts: ** Weapons: The Purity Sword (Blade); ** Abilities: Shadow Clan * Chosen One: * Elder: * Country: United States Of America, North America * Representative: The Shadow Walker * Other Members: * Golem: * Domain: * Allegiance: Shadow Aligned * OTHER ITEMS ** Mounts: ** Weapons: The Blackened Blade (Blade); ** Abilities: TROPES TBA UNIVERSE CONNECTIONS TBA TRIVIA TBA Category:The Joining Category:Stories